Sunshine, My Only Sunshine
by HatterSaz
Summary: They took his sunshine, so he took their lives.
He sat on top of the body, legs on either side of the mans waist. The grown man beneath him was panting and gasping for dear life as his eyes streamed with fearful tears. He was in a gang. A notorious gang that killed people for fun. So why? Why was he so scared of this _child_?!

The raven above him grinned with wide eyes that showed how far gone he was. How much he had snapped. He raised his arms again, his grin widening further.

"Sunshine, he was my sunshine~ He made me happy, when skies were gray~"

He began to sing as he thrust down into the mans chest. The man cried out in pain as the dagger between the boys hands pierced flesh and internal organs. He could feel the blood building in his rib cage, and all he could do, was wish for it to be over.

"You'll never know oh, how much I HATE you~ Because you TOOK my sunshine away~"

He continued, making sure to penetrate his chest to emphasise his hatred. To emphasise that something was _taken_ from him. He couldn't help it if this little tantrum hurt. Because his tantrum would be what ended this God forsaken gang!

The man coughed up blood as his lungs quickly filled with the crimson liquid. He gritted his teeth in agony as he stared at his assailant. This was it. His end. All he wanted, was to know why.

"W-Who... Are you? And... Why?"

He coughed again, this time spraying his blood all over the ravens face. The boy began to chuckle, then laugh. His voice filling the eerie silence that resounded around the room for a moment. His face, the one built for a child, was showing the look of a psychopath. The look a murderer gives their victim before heading for the next.

"Why? I just told you why. You, and your _gang_ took my sunshine. My only sunshine. We were so happy. He didn't know of course. I mean, how could I tell him? He loved _her._ "

He laughed bitterly, sending a shiver down his victims spine. His eyes growing darker at the memory of the girl he spoke of.

"I killed her too. He didn't know it was me though. I acted normal for him. So he had a shoulder to mourn on. To get addicted to. But then, you turned up. You and your little posy, demanding his flesh. His, entrails. I hate you, all of you. You took him. Took my love away. Each one of you deserve a death ten thousand times worse. And I'm going to give it to you~."

He stared into the mans eyes, singing his hatred and future plans. The man knew this was bad. He could feel his head growing heavy as his mind fogged up. But, he knew that's not what scared him. What scared him, was the promise the boy made. The promise of ending him in ways the boys love would be _proud of_.

"As for my name, I share it with with one of your colleagues~. You can call me Sasuke Uchiha."

He smiled wildly as he lifted the dagger and thrust it down into the mans arm. He screamed in pain, his mind kick-starting like an engine. He tried to wriggle away, but could only hiss at the pain coursing through him. Again, he coughed, making Sasuke's smile widen ever further.

"Ah ah ah~. You helped take my sunshine. Now, I'll make sure you never see another one~."

He began to rapidly stab all over the mans body. He growled at the sight of the man flailing on the floor, his blonde locks swaying. He grabbed the hair near the roots and forcefully pulled up. The man coughed up more blood as his head was raised from the floor.

"Hm... Not as pretty. But then, that's no surprise, is it? Time for a hair cut~."

He pulled on his hair more, pulling a big chunk from his head. The torn roots squirting blood as the raven readied his weapon. With swift swipes, he cut the flesh on his scalp so that the hair came with it. The used to be blonde screamed again as his head flew backwards and slammed into the ground.

Blood began to pool around his head and join the drying puddle by his chest. He lost the strength to cough and began choking on the clogged blood. Sasuke frowned, not deeming this enough punishment for the _monster._ So, he stabbed between the collar bone. The blood running through to clot his wind pipe flowing throw the wound, effectively emptying his throat.

"Can't die yet mister~ You have to _pay_."

His features turned dark as the bloodlust swam around in his ink black eyes. The man stared at him, terrified of the child. He had assumed he was like any other child. Innocent and well, childish. But no. He was wrong. So wrong. This child wasn't innocent. This wasn't even a child. He was more like a demon.

"Did you know that my love was a massive fan of ramen? He ate it every day. Though, that was mostly because no one would sell him anything else. They got what was coming to them too. Made their skin and bones look like chili ramen on their shop floors~."

Blue eyes widened in horror as he realised what was going to happen. Sasuke rose to his feet and walked over to the discarded bag on the floor, pulling out a tub. He grinned as he ripped it open and pulled out the large clumps of uncooked noodles. He hummed as he sat back down on the ex-blonde's stomach. He winced at the large jolt of pain but tried to ignore it in favour of keeping an eye on the raven.

Said raven smiled softly at the food before breaking a piece away. He scanned over the body again before ramming the noodle into an open wound. The once blonde tried to scream but was silenced by noodles infiltrating his mouth. He tried to bite down and chew it so he could swallow but was denied the chance as noodles began filling every man made hole in his body.

By the end, he was on the brink of death. All he wanted was for it to be over. The raven gave him a predatory glare before raising up the dagger for him to see.

"Because it wasn't you specifically, I will end you now. Your friends though, well, let's just say... Not so lucky."

He smiled again as he swiftly sliced open the dying mans neck. Blood oozed out for a moment before all that was left in his body escaped the wound in a red waterfall.

"Don't worry Naru-Chan~ They'll all pay soon enough. I swear it."

He rose to his feet and dusted off his pants. He walked over and grabbed the bag before walking to the door. He felt a skip in his step as he headed for the next known hideout for the gang. A cheery tune in his head.

"Sunshine, you were my sunshine~ You make me happy, though you are dead~ I'll show you how much, I really love you~ And I'll make, those bastards pay~"


End file.
